Slayers...Where?
by KaoruKagome
Summary: This is a weird Slayers spinoff based solely on the clips between openings in Try. it's a work in progress, still going and don't worry people, it won't be as long as the other one!
1. The Saboteur

[Gomen, minna

[Gomen, minna. I hadn't meant to write more than one story on Slayers, but you know what happens whenever I get a good idea.I just have write a story, and I got another good one for Slayers.This actually takes place in our world, per se, reality, and just so you know I got the idea from the Slayers Try clips in the middle of the episodes and a couple of fan arts that I saw around.(If anyone reading this recognizes my description of one of the Slayers characters in the way that a fan artist drew him or her let me know so I can put their names here so everyone knows who they are!) ^_^ Anyway everyone in Slayers is much older that they actually are in the anime (and maybe a bit older than they are in my other fan fiction too) after all some of the jobs in which I envisioned them couldn't be for anyone as young as they were.So…add ten years to everyone.Lina is twenty-six, Gourry is twenty-eight, etc.I hope you think it's fun to read, because I sure thought it was fun to write.Enjoy the story! WARNING: Their will be some spicy stuff in here so those of you who would be offended or don't like that kind of thing, you have been warned! ^_~ ja-na!]

A Different Story of the Slayers:

**Slayers…Where?**

The Saboteur 

Lina Inverse, a brilliant red-golden haired genius, stared at the men before her, her left eye beginning to tick in annoyance.They all gulped in fear and panic as their CEO's red eyes bore into them—her frustration crackling about her with each tick of her eye.

Her board members were stiff in their seats as they sweated bullets.The silence was thick and the humming air conditioner was of no help to any of them.

At last the CEO of Inverse Inc. spoke breaking the heavy silence that was bearing down upon the entire committee.

"All right…" the board members swallowed harshly.Lina Inverse gave an evil smile to the men gathered before her and abruptly burst with anger, letting out all her pent up frustrations."Just what the hell is going on in this company?All I have been hearing about is all these sabotages!What have you all been doing?!"Her eyes blazed as she stood up her fist clenched as she pounded it onto the table."I am the owner of a multibillion dollar company that is being currently sabotaged at random!Deliveries, product production, viruses, even minor explosions within the building that threaten the lives of my employees!Just what the hell is going on within," her teeth were bared as a vein in her forehead pulsed with fury, "my company!?"

The silence after her bellow was profound.The men could only blink or twiddle their thumbs.Not only were they terrified of their superior, but also they had no information to give her.Inverse let out a huge she as she collapsed back into her seat.She shook her head briefly and then with flaming eyes gazed at the men before her.

"Get to the bottom of this or I'll find board members who can—got it?"

Their enthusiastic nods made no sound and they quickly rushed out of the boardroom.Lina Inverse, CEO and president of the multibillion dollar Inverse Incorporated—the company that devised the new computer program system called "Sorcery" that had completely buried Gill Bates and is Misocroft products six feet under.With the development of her new system she had made Misocroft obsolete. Now, her company was slowly being discredited by the constant sabotages that were becoming too regular.Yet no one; not even the professional cops that were on the case and the detectives she had hired had any clue to who or what was causing all these problems.She growled at her thoughts.If something were not resolved soon, she'd have someone's head.

"My, my, Lina, you seem a bit stressed out.You should really take it easy on the coffee."

Lina Inverse turned around to gaze at the man standing in the shadows.His hair was the strange color of dark violet and his narrow evil eyes were of the same shade.His hair hung in a long low ponytail, a cigar burning between his fingers.He was wearing a burgundy Armani suit of the highest quality and his slight smile would have terrified ghosts into finally cross over.He gave the CEO this slight evil smile.Lina Inverse only rolled her eyes.Thank goodness her silent partner never appeared in the board meetings.He would have scared all her board members away and sent them running for their lives…or perhaps their souls.He did have soul-consuming demon look about him.Even her partner's name was appropriate for the aura he projected of a demon.Xellos Metallium.

She gave him an unimpressed look and sighed."What do you expect Xellos?My company is being randomly sabotaged and we are suffering severe losses because of it.It is driving me insane!And no one has any leads!Of course I'm stressed out!"

Xellos tsked lightly as he straightened and walked toward Lina.She lifted an eyebrow as he approached her and he bent down to her, the cigar still smoldering within his grasp.He gave her a light smile.

"What if I told you, Lina, that I have found out who is responsible for these sabotages."

She gave him a crooked smile and leaned back getting comfortable in her seat."Now, you have my undivided attention, Xellos.I am curious to know whom you suspect and how you came by this information.You do seem to know a lot more than you're supposed to."

"Now, now, my dear," Xellos began."You know my policy on that matter, Lina."

She rolled her eyes."I know, I know.It's a secret.But I'm still onto you, Xellos."She grinned at him."After my last run in with your Mafia buddies, I can just about guess your plots.I didn't succeed building a multibillion dollar company with no brains, you know."

Xellos smiled."You never cease to amaze me, Lina."

"Yeah, yeah…Well," Lina waved her hand nonchalantly and gave him a smile.After all, she was the only one who could tolerate him.She had formed a partnership with him several years back, both under mutual benefits.After an incident with the Mafia that she had gotten involved in several months after their silent partnership was formed, she could easily tell that Xellos was very heavily involved with the Mafia.Luckily, no one else knew that.He was her silent partner, yes, but Xellos Metallium was also currently running for Senator.He was quite the charismatic politician.He was definitely going to win the election.The partnership had been formed for both of their benefits in their careers, his connections and her money and campaign support.She wasn't too surprised to find out he was a part of one of the deadliest Mafia's in the country.But having him around certainly had pluses.An endless array of information that allows her to bury her competitors and his political connections were just a few of the many benefits.

"So who is it, Xellos?And how do we put him out of commission?"

Xellos only smiled again."You see, Lina, I can't really tell you who it is—"

"WHAT?!"

"—right now," he continued as if she hadn't spoken."Meet me tonight at the Chimera nightclub when it opens at nine.I've set up a meeting with the saboteur.I suggest you bring your love toy with you.You never know if you may need a bodyguard.Especially one with sword skills like your husband."

Lina's eyes were narrowed as she gazed at Xellos."The saboteur is actually going to through with this?He agreed?"

Xellos shrugged."Well, I didn't exactly tell him that you were going to be there.This will give you a chance to see him, and if he's reasonable try to speak with him."

"But _you know why he is sabotaging me, don't you?Why don't you tell me, Xellos?" her eyes narrowed in suspicion._

He gave her a mysterious look, his evil eyes glittering."Because its safer to discuss that behind the smokescreen and noise of an active club."

Inverse sighed, closing her eyes.There really wasn't much else she could do. If Xellos didn't divulge the information now, she wouldn't be able to get him to.She opened her eyes and smirked at him."Very well, Xellos.We'll discuss this ant the Chimera tonight at nine.You had better be there."

"Of course, Lina.Of course."

Lina Inverse pulled out a chair at the dinner table and sat down with a heavy sigh.She could hear pots, pans and plates clattering behind the door of the huge kitchen on the other side of the room.Gourry was probably trying to teach Gina how to cook again.

Lina had reached her status, not only through her genius, but also through the extensive training her older sister Luna had put her through.She cringed at the memories.But as she had continued climbing the financial and power ladder, many people had tried taking her out.Luckily, she had found a very strange but efficient bodyguard.Gourry Gabriev came from an old family that had always prided their warrior ways.Therefore, they were the singularly largest and best bodyguard or security service family.Any person that was even remotely important or thought of themselves as important would always try to get a Gabriev as a bodyguard.They guarded presidents all over the world, corporate businessmen and women of high rank including the wealthy landowners.Anyone with money or importance that wanted a guarantee on their life hired a Gabriev.

So when Lina's sister had hired Gourry Gabriev to protect Lina, she had been shocked to her toes.Her sister had actually paid that kind of money?It was later that Lina found out her sister wasn't picking up the tab, but she was.

But the rumors had been true.Gabriev's were unbeatable.Gourry had carried a sword with him instead of a gun and until she had seen him use it she had been quite skeptical. The man was excellent.Gourry was a sweet companion even though his attention span was limited, but eventually she had come around and finally admitted her feelings.Throughout their time together they had fallen in love.The Gabriev's threw a huge wedding that made headlines across the world and she finally met the rest of his family.She met his cousin Harry with his wife Sylphiel.His parents Avery and Rowdy II Gabriev and all of his siblings, his uncles and aunts, his grandparents and later she had found out that his eldest brother had married an old childhood friend of hers, who also just happened to be the elder daughter of the wealthy Saillune family.The wedding had really been grand, and the honeymoon spectacular, but it wasn't until they had returned that they got their real wedding present.

The Gabriev's had built an enormous mansion just for the two of them, their servants and any future children they may have.It wasn't long after that their wish was granted and their daughter, Gina was born.

And that was the little girl whose laughter followed her fathers' coming from the kitchen.

Lina Inverse smiled as she got up from her seat and headed for the kitchen.She opened the door just as the two closed the oven.They looked up and smiled.

"Mommy!"

Lina grinned as her daughter ran into her arms.She gave the little girl a squeeze and straightened just as Gourry stood before her.She smiled up at him and he bent his head for a kiss.

"You're late, Lina," he said.

She sighed."I know.The meeting ran a little late."She tuned to her daughter."And what are you doing still up?It's nap time for you!"

"I know Mommy, but I wanted to see you before I went to sleep."

Lina smiled and nodded, and the three of them walking to the little girl's bedroom to put her to sleep.Once she was snuggled in bed, Lina and Gourry made their way to the study.

"Lina, what's wrong?"

Lina Inverse smiled.Her husband's attention span wasn't too great, but he could always read her moods.That and they made a great team is one of the reasons they were so happy together.She turned to him, her smile fading as she sat down.

"Do you remember when I explained to you about the sabotages the company was going through?"

"You mean the screw ups that weren't your fault?"

"Something like that.Well, Xellos says he found the culprit.He told me to meet him at the Chimera so we could see the guy behind this and try to work out a deal."She gave Gourry a worried look.

"So you two are going to meet the bad guy?" He paused for a moment before nodding his head and continuing."I'll have to go with you.Can't leave you unprotected."

Lina smiled.He was so sweet.She turned her gaze to the window.She just hoped everything worked out as planned.She had a bad feeling about this.


	2. At the Chimera

At the Chimera

At the Chimera

She licked his neck as her lips made their way to his.The man's moan was silenced as their lips met and she moved over him, taking him into her body.They mated with a wild frenzy, his hands on her large breasts as they moved to the rhythm of their hearts.He moved his hands down her body to caress the heat of her, making her inner muscles clench him tightly as she climaxed.With a hoarse shout of completion, he followed her.

Amelia lay sprawled on her lover's hard chest, her breast heaving with her harsh breath.Zelgadis' hand was caressing her back as their hearts slowly calmed.He moved to the side rolling her with him and breaking their internal contact.She gave a heavy sigh and opened her eyes, a satisfied smile on her face.He only smiled in return, loosing himself into the depths of her dark blue violet eyes.

"Did I hurt you?"

Amelia smiled up at him, lifting a hand to caress his face."You always ask me that, and I always reply the same way.Of course not."She smiled wickedly as her finger traced the lines of his chest."What sane woman would ever complain about a lover like you, Zelgadis?A lover who is always hard, whether aroused or not."

Zelgadis let out a low laugh as he lifted her up against him, her legs straddling his hips."Is that so, Amelia?"

She grinned."Of course.You can make me burst with an orgasm just by touching me once.I'm always ready for you, love."

"Really?"

His hand moved down her body as he bent his head to nibble at her neck.She arched her back, giving him more access to her as his fingers tormented her nipples.Her breathing became shallow and ragged as he touched her, his hand slowly making their way to the folds that enclosed the gem of her desire, her mails digging into his back as she breathed his name hoarsely.He gave her a rough caress that sent her over the edge and into her orgasm.She convulsed in his arms, her shriek of pleasure resounding through the room.His eyes darkened as he watched her in throws of her climax.He had never had a woman like her, who so blatantly showed her love for him, and who was so open with her desire.God, he adored her.

Amelia was gasping as she turned her glazed eyes to his.The passion she saw burning there inflamed her again.God how she loved and wanted him.Just then, there was a knock on their bedroom door, interrupting them.Zelgadis growled a "What?!" at the door making Amelia laugh.

"Uh, sir?It's fifteen minutes to nine and the line outside is already large.Do I start letting people in?"

Amelia rolled her eyes."Of course not.I'll be out in a bit.Manage on your won till then, but don't let anyone into the club."

"Yes, Ma'am."

And with that they heard shuffling footsteps movie away from the door.

Zelgadis gave a longsuffering sigh that was abruptly cut off by Amelia's kiss.He was surprised for a moment, but then kissed her back with equal intensity, the kiss growing carnal and desperate.When she eventually pulled away, she gazed into his burning eyes, her body trembling with expectation."It'll take more than that measly interruption to quench my desire for you, Zelgadis." She gave him a naughty grin."So why don't you finish what you were planning to do to me before?"

He met her wicked smile with one of his own and pinned her to the bed beneath him.He settled himself between her thighs, her groan of desire fueling his.He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and her eyes widened with excitement.He gave her a hooded look as he bent his head down to suckle on her heavy breasts slowly moving her other leg to wrap around his waist, fully exposing her heat to him.His hand then traveled up her body reveling in her gasps and cries of pleasure as he buried his hand in her hair, pulling her head back.He licked a nipple fleetingly as he traced her collarbone with his tongue, slowly moving up her neck to her jaw and then tracing her ear.Amelia moaned his name, the pleasure he was giving her overwhelming her beyond insanity.He moved forward slowly, letting her feel his hardness against her soft flesh.Her leg tightened on his waist as she whispered his name on a gasp, begging him to end his torture.He traced her jaw again with his tongue, heading for her swollen lips.And the moment his mouth met hers in a deep carnal kiss, his body surged into hers, her keening cry of ecstasy swallowed by his tongue as he thrust heavily into her, branding her forever as his.

When they finally left the coziness of their musky smelling bedroom, they were both quite content.Amelia was wearing her usual outfit of a tight white dress that ended just above her knees with slits on both side, and a low neckline.The violet corset-like piece added an unusual flavor to the dress only accented her heavy breasts.Tonight she wore a violet choker to match in order to cover a hickey caused by Zelgadis' attentions.Zelgadis stood behind her as they descended in the elevator in his usual black suit with the open collar, his hair tied back in a ponytail.

He wrapped his arms suddenly around her, his head bending down to nibble at her neck as his hands came up and cupped her breasts.She gave a light gasp and then sighed as she leaned back, letting his touch arouse her.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open, revealing a couple that were passionately kissing.Amelia's arms wrapped around him, and Zelgadis' hands on her rear.A slight cough came from one of the bouncers and the two pulled a part slowly, their eyes dazed.They smiled at each other as they motioned the doors to be opened.Zelgadis bent down toward Amelia's ear.

"Pity nine came so quickly.I had so many other things planned to do to you."

Amelia grinned wickedly up at him."Well, there's still your dressing room before your performance tonight."

Zelgadis flashed her the same wicked smile back.

"Finally, the door are opening!Does the club usually open so late?I thought they were supposed to open at nine sharp," Lina Inverse stated as the huge line finally began to move forward.

"Maybe they were just busy," Gourry remarked.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Xellos.

"Actually Gourry, you may be right.After all, the Chimera is co-owned."

"What do you mean co-owned," Lina asked."I've only heard of the mysterious Zelgadis Greywords owning it."

Xellos nodded."Oh, yes, the mysterious Mr. Greywords, who was once human and now has a mutated body."

"Mutated?" was Gourry's question.

Lina rolled her eyes again and looked up at him."It means deformed.Changed into something abnormal."

"Oh."

Lina turned back to Xellos."I had heard something was wrong with him, and that was why he never appeared anywhere and why you never see him.But a mutated body?"

"Well, it's a long story."

Lina looked at the line they were in just for the VIP section."We've got plenty of time."

Xellos just shrugged."Well, it was said that Greywords used to help his grandfather out on occasion, his grandfather being the famous scientist Rezo.But, as we all know, Rezo eventually became mad, and on of his experiments exploded, taking his life.He wasn't the only one caught in the explosion.Greywords was as well.He managed to survive, but because of the fumes and who-knows-what-else, his body had been severely mutated into a blue-skinned, pointy eared, golem with wire hair."

"Golem?"

"A rock monster of old legends," Lina answered to her husband's question.She turned back to Xellos."You mean he wasn't just blue, but his skin was now made of rock?"

"Exactly.At the time of the accident, the Chimera had just been opened.Strange, but the name of the club was apt.Oh, well.He continued with his club, but he never made an appearance in it.No one ever saw him.And it is said that most of the money he makes goes to research to find a cure for himself."

"But that doesn't explain the co-ownership or the fact that this club has become so popular that all other clubs, including the famous clubs Xoana and Studio 51 are struggling to survive," Lina commented as the moved forward in the line.

"I'm getting to that part, Lina," Xellos said."Do you know the Saillune family?They're an old wealth family that is said to still have blue blood running in their veins and that they are always present at charities and peace conferences?"

"Of course, I do!I've even met Philioniel Saillune.A very strange man, doesn't look at all like someone who should be in his position.And I've met his daughter Gracia Ul Nahga Saillune.In fact, she's one of my sisters-in-law.But what does the Saillune family have anything to do with this topic?"

"Plenty actually.Philioniel has two daughters.The elder, which is the one you know, and the younger one who is often with her father in the charities and peace conferences.But they had an argument a couple years ago that led the daughter, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, to leave home.She happened to get a job as a waitress at Club Chimera."

"What?!"

Xellos nodded."The little princess actually did quite well for herself, rumors say, except that she fell in love with the owner… Zelgadis Greywords."

"I can see where this is headed," Lina commented.

Gourry blinked."But didn't you say he was mudded or something?How could a girl like that fall for a guy who was made of rock?"

"That's mutated, Gourry."

Xellos shrugged."Mysteries of love, I suppose.Just like two children of opposing races with a heavy grudge between them could fall in love.It occasionally happens."

Lina lifted an eyebrow at Xellos as she wondered whom he was talking about.She shook her head and they finally reached the front.They told the door hostess and guard their names and they sent the message.They were seated in one of the best tables almost immediately and they sat in silence as they watched the people 'dancing' on the floor by the stage.Amelia was quickly informed of their special guests.

Lina turned to Xellos with a smile."A club that suits all classes. I like that.So, Xellos, why don't you continue the story.Ms. Saillune ended up falling in love with the mutated Greywords, I think is where you left off."

A waiter came quietly and served a 1777 bottle of Chardonnay to the three.This impressed only Lina.Xellos looked as if he had expected it and Gourry didn't even notice at all.

Xellos took a sip of his wine and continued."Of course, the owner of the Chimera didn't respond to the girl's affections.He shunned her, even fired her several times I heard, but she kept on coming back.Some thought she was obsessed with him, but she didn't seem like the kind of girl that would become obsessed like that.She tried to convince him of his worth, the rumors said, because of his appearance, he through no one could love him.His self-value was nil.It looked hopeless for the determined young woman.But she finally broke down his barrier.Rumor says, she sneaked into his bedroom one night and the fight that erupted between the two closed the club for an entire night during the busiest season.No one really knows what went on in that room that night, but it was clear that once it was over she had broken down the wall of his heart."He took another sip of his wine and continued."Since then, they've been co-owners.He helped her reconcile with her father and since then a steady flow of Saillune money has funded this club and the research of Greywords to find acure for himself.Ms. Saillune is the manager here and another reason the club became popular was because she convinced Greywords to make an appearance.Once every night, he does one song on his guitar that is dedicated for her.The crowd loves it."

Lina nodded."No wonder this club is so popular.With such a touching love story behind it, and with such great service run by a woman who knows high class as well as the normal crowd, it is easy to see why this club has buried it's competitors."

"Well, I don't get it at all."

Lina flopped down on the table with a shake of her head.She then smiled at her husband."Ten don't worry about it, Gourry."

He blinked."But, Lina, what I meant is that isn't Club Xoana like that, too?Isn't it about two lovers that formed the club?"

Lina nodded."Yes, but they mainly appeal to the prestigious.This club appeals to all status levels."

"I'm glad to know that you enjoy our club, Ms. Inverse."

Lina turned to see a petite young woman, perhaps two years younger than herself, standing before her.Her dark hair shone in the lighting of the room and her deep blue violet eyes smiled cheerfully.The dress she wore was simple, yet elegant and sexy.Lina guessed immediately who the young woman was.

"You must be Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune."

Amelia smiled."Yes, I am, and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Ms. Inverse.Your 'Sorcery' program ahs done wonders in helping us organized the Chimera's files.I presume this is your husband Gourry Gabriev and your silent partner Xellos Metallium?"

Lina blinked in surprise."How do you know about Xellos?"

Amelia smiled."I don't know him personally, but I've heard Zelgadis speak of him.I believe they've had a couple of run-ins together."

"Really?" Lina said, lifting an eyebrow in Xellos' direction.He only smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.Gourry blinked blankly as he gazed at the group.

"So Xellos knows this Zelgadis guy?"

Amelia just smiled at the group."IS there anything I can do for all of you?"

Lina shook her head."Nothing much really.We're here to meet with someone but we're not sure when he will arrive."

Amelia nodded."When someone comes in asking for you, I'll be sure to bring him to the table."

"Thank you."

Amelia gave a light nod and left.Lina turned to Xellos who had a thoughtful expression on his face.She lifted an eyebrow, but before she could ask what he was thinking, the music died down and the people on the dance floor stopped and turned to the stage.


	3. Trouble at the Chimera

Trouble at the Chimera

Trouble at the Chimera 

The lights changed and began to focus on the stage.A figure in the shadows slowly emerged as the band on the stage began to play.The figure in the shadows finally stepped forward on a certain beat and into the dim light.

It was Zelgadis.

He had a guitar in his hand and at a certain cue from the band behind him, he began to strum his guitar.The tune was a lilting melody that caused every woman in the club to sigh.He had the attention of every person in the room, whether the attention was negative or positive; it didn't matter.The melody of his song had captivated everyone present and the lighting effects hauntingly illuminated his aura. Lina had already realized why the club had become so popular, but now she had a better comprehension.Even through his freakish appearance, Zelgadis Greywords made and enormous impact on her senses and the sheer beauty of his song captivated her.Even Gourry was awed by Greywords' skill.And to think, every time he performed it was for the Saillune woman.Just that thought would make any woman sigh with longing.How romantic.

After the performance, the thunderous applause shook the club.Lina rolled her eyes.She wouldn't be surprised if all the single women of the club came just to be entranced by Greywords.The way the light played on his rock skin and wire-hair made him glow like a fallen angel.The whole system was alluring.She wouldn't be surprised either to find out if Amelia Saillune had been the one to design it.

As the DJ's music began again and the dancing resumed, Lina caught sight of a man heading straight for them.He had a punkish bright green hair that hung to shi shoulders, yet he didn't look the least bit like a punk.The look about him was that of a seasoned killer.She narrowed her eyes as she took in his appearance and finally met his eyes across the club.He sneered as their eyes connected and his golden ones flashed with a deadly promise.She knew instantly that his was the saboteur.

Gourry had also already noticed the approaching guest and was ready for anything he was going to pull.Gourry lightly caressed his sword that rested against his waist.Whatever this guy was planning didn't really matter to Gourry.He just would not allow him to harm Lina.

Xellos stood and greeted the man with a contemptuous smile.It was then that Lina realized something.She had been so caught up in the story behind the Chimera that she had forgotten to ask Xellos about the saboteur.Oh, well.She was sure to find out now.

"Well, Xellos, I knew you were a sneaky bastard, but I didn't think you'd go so far as to bring your partner to this meeting.I take it you really don't value her life," the green haired man said, his golden eyes flickering as he took in the two before him.

"Of course, I don't, Valgaav.I just Lina Inverse to my own needs.That's why she brought her husband, Gabriev.He'll be sure to protect her if you try to pull anything."

Gourry said nothing, but Lina only smirked."Of course, Mr. Valgaav.Xellos uses me to his advantage, just like I use him.It is a convenient partnership in which we work together within the limits of our minimal trust for each other." She turned to Xellos with a smile."Right, Xellos?"

His eye twitched just before he smiled."Quite right, Lina."He turned back to Valgaav."Won't you have a seat?"

"I think not, Xellos.You found me out and I only agreed to this meeting because you said it could benefit me.But I'm sure whatever deal you make won't satisfy me.I was Lina Inverse dead, but first I want to crush her reputation.Get in my way, Xellos, and I'll destroy you as well."

"And just why do you hate me so much?" Lina asked, genuinely curious.She had never even met this man before.Why did he hate her so much?

Valgaav only sneered at her."I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, Lina Inverse.After all, you do have Xellos here to let you in on the little details before I kill you."

Xellos sighed."I see we cannot make a deal."

Valgaav's eyes narrowed."Clearly not."

"Then I'll just have to get rid of you."

"And just how do you plan to do that, Xellos?Hire a brain dead assassin—or will you do it yourself for a change?" Valgaav smirked as he tormented Xellos.

The purple haired man ignored him."Of course, I'll do it myself.Anyone else would just botch up the job."

Lina blinked."When did this conversation get out of hand?"

"Then let's settle this here and now, Xellos!" Valgaav taunted, an evil smile on his face full on anticipation.

Lina shot up from her chair."What he devil are you talking about?You can't have a shoot our here!With all these people!They have nothing to do with it!" Gourry quickly got up and stood before Lina.

Valgaav turned to her with a growl."Stay out of this.Your turn to die will come soon enough.Be patient."And with that he lifted his and blasted her.

She didn't even know what happened.One minute he was threatening her, the next minute he was aiming at her with his hand and a blast of light and energy came at her.Gourry stopped the blast at the last minute with his sword, protecting her, but the battle had begun.When she looked to see Valgaav and Xellos, they looked completely different.One of Valgaav's arms had mutated into a black claw of some sort and Xellos had a staff with a red jewel on it.In the next moment, a battle began with power blasts that shouldn't even exist.

"What the—" but Lina's shout was drowned out by the screams of he people rushing out of the Chimera to get away from the battle that had so abruptly began.

Amelia was rushing toward the battle, ushering people out, and her eyes furious.This was _her club!She wouldn't have any special effects fights in her club.She upheld justice and peace as much as she could.So, in her club this was __not going to happen._

She was just about ready to interfere when she was tackled to the floor.She shook her head and looked up into Zelgadis' face.

"Zelgadis?What are you doing?"

He growled at her and lifted her into his arms."Are you mad?!I saw you ready to march into that crossfire!I don't know what kind of weapons their using, but I don't want you to be hit by it!"

"I don't think they're using weapons."

The two turned behind them and saw Lina Inverse with Gourry Gabriev.Amelia blinked in surprise, but before she could say anything, another explosion erupted behind them.Lina wasted no time.

"Let's get out of here!"

The four rushed out of the building, just before another explosion set the stage on fire, igniting all the electrical equipment.Once safely outside, they watched the flames consume the very popular club and Zelgadis cursed.

Amelia turned to him and placed her hands over his."Don't worry about it, Zelgadis.Daddy can have the Chimera rebuilt in no time."

He stood silent for a moment and then nodded in agreement.It was then that they turned to Lina Inverse; Amelia's eyes narrowed.

"Ms. Inverse.Isn't on eof the men burning down my club your business partner?"

Zelgadis and Amelia eyed Lina darkly as she blinked in surprise."Yeah, but I don't know what's going on.It looked like those two were ready to kill each other…" she slowly drifted as her eyes widened."Damn!Xellos is still in there!The place is burning to the ground and I don't hear the blasts anymore, just eh sirens of the fire department coming."

They all turned to the club, but it was Gourry who spotted the figure coming out of the flames.

"Look!"

The quickly rushed toward the exiting figure to see a young woman with massively long blonde hair and a large hat that was almost smoldering helping an injured almost unconscious Xellos.Lina and Gourry quickly went to him and Gourry took charge of carrying him, while Zelgadis and Amelia took care of the woman.Her big blue eyes were watery and her face was covered with soot.She turned to the four as Zelgadis was helping her up.

"There's something wrong with him."

They all turned to her in surprise.She quickly continued.

"He's been cut quite severely on his left shoulder, but here is not blood only something that resembles liquid steam.I doubt any of the paramedics have seen something like that, but I have.I'm a private doctor, take him to my place." She was abruptly cut off by a fit of her own coughing.Zelgadis quickly gave the woman to Lina Inverse and for the first time Lina heard him speak.

"Head to this woman's place.Amelia will take down the address.We'll deal with the cops and the fire department when they get here and then we'll meet you at her place once we're through."He turned away and continued."I want to get to the bottom of this and find out how your friend here burned down my club."

He began to walk away as Amelia took down the address the woman muttered and then quickly followed him.Lina just blinked in amazement and wondered why she had this feeling that she knew him.She shook her head and followed the woman's instructions as she and Gourry headed there quickly.

Lina didn't waste any time finding out the woman's name.

Filia Ul Copt.


	4. Many Questions, Few Answers

Many Questions, Few Answers

Many Questions, Few Answers 

It wasn't long before Zelgadis and Amelia caught up with the others at the doctor's home.When they got there, Lina and Gourry were alone in the parlor, Filia had gone up to settle Xellos.The four sat down in silence.It only took five minutes of silence to finally make Amelia take the initiative.

"All right.While we wait for Ms. Filia, why don't you tell us just what is going on, Ms. Inverse."

Lina smiled."All right, but it's pretty complicated."

"We don't rightly care how complicated it is," Greywords said coldly.Zelgadis' eyes narrowed."My club was burned to the ground in some inexplicable way by your silent partner.I've known Xellos for a long time, but I never knew him to make objects self-combust."

Lina sighed and then nodded.She crossed her arms and leaned back."All right.I'll tell you the situation as I know it.If you tell me how you know Xellos."

Zelgadis nodded curtly.

Lina then began."Lately, thing is my company have begun to go wrong.I'm sure you've heard about it on the media.My company has been suffering though severe sabotages and I _still have no idea why.Xellos told me this afternoon that he found out who the saboteur was and that he set up a meeting at the Chimera."Lina shrugged."You know the rest.The saboteur and Xellos obviously know each other and decided they really didn't enjoy each other's company.Unfortunately, their disagreement resulted in the destruction of the Chimera."Lina gave a small smile and then met Zelgadis' narrowed eyes."But putting all that aside, I believe the only person who could answer all our questions is Xellos."_

Amelia nodded in agreement and Gourry looked about the room curiously.Lina lifted an eyebrow as she watched her husband for a moment, but shook her head.She would ask him later.She then turned her gaze back to Zelgadis.His blue black eyes glittered as he leaned back on the seat, Amelia putting a hand over his.

"I believe it is now my turn.Although I have nothing to do with your situation except for the fact that my club got burned down in Xellos' little argument; I'll tell you about my connection to Xellos."Zelgadis closed his eyes and sighed."You could say I sold my soul to that particular devil."His eyes slowly opened and they were glassy.Zelgadis' mind traveled back through the unpleasant memories."After I had just been transformed, I was in dire straits.The Chimera hadn't yet opened and because of my appearance all the workers left.Even the people I had hired to work at the club once it opened, suddenly declined all involvement.I was suddenly losing all my invested money and all my respect.Then Xellos appeared and offered me a deal.Somehow, he had known about my previous, unsavory occupation as a hitman and asked me to kill someone.I hated the fact that I had to resort to the career I had given up in order to fund my clean slate.It ate at me, but I really had no choice.That and he promised me he would also help me in finding a cure.Amazingly enough, he kept part of his word.As I was doing some of his dirty work, he spoke to the people constructing and cleaning up the Chimera and got the project moving again.He hired some new people to work there when in opened, telling them all about my situation and appearance.Somehow they all stayed."

Zelgadis paused for a moment and his eyes returned to the present.He gave a light, humorless smile and continued."But that wasn't the end.Since then, he has occasionally used the Chimera as a base for some of his operations and had even told me to kill Lina Inverse if she didn't accept his proposal of a partnership."Lina smirked as she though of what she was going to do to Xellos.Zelgadis saw her smile and smirked himself."But he was the one who told me to hire Amelia.If he hadn't convinced me to hire her, who knows where I would be now.All in all, I still believe he's a demon incarnate and likes to live up to his reputation."

"Mr. Xellos certainly has a history, doesn't he?"

The four turned to the woman standing before the stairs.Filia smiled at all of them.She stepped into the room and it was then that everyone noticed the tea tray in her hands.

She walked toward them and gave them each a cup.Afterwards, she placed the tray on the table and took a sip from her cup.She looked up and saw four expectant faces.She smiled.

"He'll live."

They sighed in relief.Lina was the first to speak."Good.Once he's recovered, I'm going to drill him for information.That man knows too much and it's about time he shared it with us.And after I get everything I want, I'm going to kill him."She cracked her knuckles with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Ms. Filia?"

The blonde turned to the dark haired young woman."Yes?"

"What was wrong with him? You said that the paramedics wouldn't know what do.How did you know?"

Everyone's attention was now focused on Filia.She blinked in surprise for a beat and then smiled."Well… It's happened to me before.I've had that strange kind of injury.Actually, the only injury I ever had was like that and I found a way to treat myself, though it took a lot of pain and confusion.So when I saw his injury, I was surprised, but I did know how to treat him.Right now, he's resting up.I'll keep watch on him." She stood up and smiled."You all should really get some sleep now.I'm sure by tomorrow he'll be up and about and if you really want to question him, you all should get some sleep as well."

"But Zelgadis and I are used to sleeping during the day and being awake at night," Amelia mentioned.

Filia only smiled."I assumed as much.The tea you all drank should help you sleeping.It's a calming herbal brew that will put anyone to sleep in no time.I have two guestrooms.Just settle down and tomorrow when Mr. Xellos is better we can discuss this situation more thoroughly."

The group nodded in agreement and separated.Lina and Gourry were half way to the guestroom when she suddenly remembered Gourry's neutral behavior throughout the conversation.Lina turned to Gourry in question."You were awfully quiet.What's wrong?"

Gourry blinked for a minute."Not sure.It was weird, Lina.I felt like if I'd done all that before.It was like that…that…thing.You know, the thing when you feel like you've done something just like it before."

"You mean déjà vu, right, Gourry?"She smiled at him and then turned serious."It's strange…but," she looked into his beautiful blue eyes."I felt the same way too.I felt as if I knew them all, but that we've gotten together like this many times before.That the kind of situation we now find ourselves in…is nothing out of the ordinary for _us."She gave him a crooked smile."Though it is actually __really out of the ordinary for us."_

Gourry nodded."Yup.That's it.Felt just like that.But, Lina…"

She murmured a "hmmm?" as they reached the guestroom and she opened the door.She turned to him and looked up."What, Gourry?"

His puzzled looked belied the foreboding inhis eyes."We just saw that guy and Xellos burn down the club by fighting with each other… Why aren't we worried?"

Lina's eyes widened as she realized what Gourry was saying.They were curious as to what was going on, upset that Xellos had left them all in the dark, but not one of them was worried.Lina noticed then that it hadn't been just herself and Gourry.She hadn't gotten any 'worried' vibes from Amelia, Zelgadis, or Filia.And Filia knew the least of what was going on!Above all, none of them had questioned the blasts that had burnt the Chimera to the ground or Xellos' injury.What kind of injury does that, and how could the entire club just blow up like it did?It was as if this was the most ordinary thing in the world!Just want was going on?

Lina shook her head and cast it aside.She would discuss this with everyone tomorrow and maybe Xellos' answers would clear up some of the questions.She turned to Gourry with a smile.

"You're right, Gourry.That's unusual.But I figure Xellos can tell us tomorrow, or at least give us some hints."

"I sure hope so, Lina."

"It's strange, Zelgadis," Amelia said snuggling into his arms as they sat on the bed, the tea starting to affect their wakefulness.

"What's strange?"

"This feeling of déjà vu I get when I'm around them.I happened to me when I first met you—and now with them.But it's more pronounced now.Especially that entire time we were in there with them discussing the situation.It almost seems like we've done that so many times before with them.Including with Ms. Filia."

"Hmmm… I thought it was only I.When I first met Xellos, it was the same as well.I felt as if I knew him, definitely didn't like him, but knew him.It was there with you and now with them.But…we don't…" His arms tightened around her.

Amelia sighed and leaned back against his chest."I don't understand.Not one of them even uttered a shocked gasp when you said you were a hired assassin, not one of them questioned our involvement, and we've welcomed Ms. Filia into this as if she's supposed be a part of it.I don't understand what's going on at all."

Zelgadis nodded slightly and then leaned back onto the bed, pulling Amelia with him.They snuggled together and Zelgadis whispered, "Xellos is the key.He knows what's going on.I know it."

Amelia nodded in agreement."I think so too.The only other thing that confuses me is that—"

"We're not upset."

She blinked and looked into his eyes."Yes… All of this has happened so suddenly, and no one, not even us with the Chimera burning down, are even a little bit distressed."

He only shook his head."I have no idea why not one of us is concerned with the outcome of this situation.It is almost as if we've been through much worse— 'we'of course meaning _all of us."_

Amelia sighed."Well, hopefully most, if not all, of our questions will be answered tomorrow morning.Till then, let's sleep."

Zelgadis nodded.But despite their attempts, they both lay awake a while longer, thinking about the strangeness of it all before sleep finally stole over them.

Filia looked down at the man sleeping on her bed and shook her head.It just couldn't be.She kept having this feeling that she knew him before, and knew him quite well.But she just couldn't figure out from where she knew him.If that bit of confusion wasn't bad enough, her lower gut kept insisting she knew him quite…ahem…intimately as well._Filia, now is not the time to get hot and bothered.Sure he was good looking…but…_

She gave a light exasperated sigh at herself and shook her head again.She turned back to the injured man.It would look like this Mr. Xellos would sleep through the night she really had nothing to worry about.She could leave him for the night and sleep somewhere else more comfortably.But then why couldn't she get the will to go?

A moment after that thought crossed her mind, Xellos' eyes snapped open.Filia was startled out her thoughts as she quickly bent over him.

"Mr. Xellos?What's wrong?Are you feeling any pain?Are you all right?"

Xellos turned his gaze to the voice he hadn't heard in ages.He saw large blue eyes looking down at him in worry, long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and onto the bed.Worry?Oh yes.That's right.She didn't remember him, didn't know what he was.An evil smileformed on his face as his body hardened.How many chances would he ever have to get Filia like this?

He said nothing, the smile still in place, as his eyes drifted from her face down her body.She only wore a light pink negligee in which her breasts were pressed against the cloth, her nipples suddenly hardening as his gaze lingered on them.

Filia blushed and made a move to grab her robe when Xellos grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.Her eyes were wide in shock as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her onto the bed, rolling over and placing her beneath him.Her legs were spread deftly and one of his hands settled on her heat.The other was working its way beneath her negligee to remove it.

She gasped in surprise and her slight arousal transformed dramatically into a need that had her moaning."Xellos…?What are you…?" she gasped as one of his fingers brushed a nipple and the other caressed her through her panties.

"Can't you tell, Filia darling?I'm going to take you.I've been much too long without your wild heat, Filia."

"But," the negligee was tossed aside and Xellos bent his head to suckle on her breast.She gave a light cry and her hands went into his hair.She amazingly managed to regain speech for an instant before her mind was lost again."You don't know me…"

Xellos smiled against her breast, his hand sliding beneath her underwear, preparing to remove it."Oh, but Filia, I do.I know all about you , my innocent dragon."He purred as he leisurely licked a nipple and his finger pressed inside of her.She gave a cry just as Xellos' other hand found a certain nerve underneath her knees."I know your body as well as my own, Filia.And I know what makes you wild in my arms."He put a slight amount of pressure on that spot, just enough to make her arch her back, allowing him to suckle on the underside of her breasts.Something he knew made her go crazy.

Filia was now heaving with the pleasure he was giving her, her mind gone and her body writhing beneath his.Her hands went wild on him and his groans of ecstasy only stimulated her more.Before long he was as nude as she and he was just as gone.

Xellos wasted no more time.He wanted Filia…now!He nails were raking down his back, her teeth and tongue biting and licking his neck and ears, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist.He lowered his head to her lips and just as their lips touched he slammed himself into her completely hitting the nerve within her body that gave her the utmost pleasure just as the other hand pressed against her raw nubbin in a rough caress.Filia exploded with her orgasm, Xellos thrusting into her as the waves consumed her.She was thrashing beneath him in the throws of her passion and it only heightened his pleasure.He let out a groan of completion when his climax hit him, spilling himself into her.

Filia didn't know what hit her.


End file.
